


Rita the futanari

by Bad_Barbie



Category: Original Work
Genre: BBW, Eventual mpreg, F/M, Farting, Fecal Soiling, Futanari, Hyper Ass, Hyper Scat, Public Humiliation, Scat, hints of mpreg, hyper penis, latina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Barbie/pseuds/Bad_Barbie
Summary: I'm sorry for the vanilla fags who will get offended by this
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rita the futanari

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the vanilla fags who will get offended by this

Rita was a obese woman, by luck all of her fat went straight to her ass. 

Rita's ass was the size of two yoga balls, maybe way bigger. The bbw also liked wearing tight thongs and yoga pants. 

Occasionally, Rita would find herself a mans, to which she would shove him between her gargantuan cheeks, farting, shitting, and busting nuts on him while still wearing her pants. 

Yeah she was a futa, a futa with a large hanging musky hairy ballsack, the size of small watermelons, and 30 inch dick that's 6 inches wide, long foreskin filled with stinky smegma. Her meat sword dumped 10 gallons of thick, creamy, musky sperm that instantly impregnated the man trapped in her massive ass cheeks. 

The meztizo woman's asshole was hairy and puffy. It was wide enough to shove a watermelon in with ease and it reeked like shit when she spread it open. 

Rita's tasty asshole would spew hot chunky diarrhea on command. When she had to go she would squat down and let her ass go, while still wearing her tight, semi see through, pink yoga pants. The bbw would shit herself for almost half an hour and would walk around with slightly sagging pants with a massive lumpy shit bulge that resembled a third ass cheek the size of a yogaball. Rita enjoyed the public humiliating as people would stare in second hand embarrassment and horror, people screaming and running away from the smell. The humiliation made it better and more erotic enough that she jerk herself off.

Whenever the meztizo woman would shit herself she would twerk and enjoy the sensation of her diarrhea getting spread all over her ass. To keep her shit contained she would put on another pair of yoga pants and continue to shit. If Rita had a man between her massive ass cheeks she shit extra hard and messy for him and stroke her dick through her pants to his screams and gags of disgust or moans of excitement and pleasure. 

Rita would let the men she impregnated give birth between her ass. The men would get impregnated when she would make them grind on her dick head, she placed her shaft on top of her balls so she could squirt jizz on them. The simulation would drive her mad, shitting herself made it better too. Rita would enjoy hearing the man give birth. It was so cute hearing their moans and screams. 

Rita just loved her sex filled life.


End file.
